Activate My Heart
by ExoticFairyTail
Summary: AU: Haru is your typical third year student at Iwatobi High School. Everything around him is pretty normal and he sees no problem with that. That is, until he stumbles upon R1N01913, an abandoned robot/android. Together, with his best friend Makoto, they reanimate him and show him a life he could never have.
1. Chapter 1

_…_

"Matsuoka! How is the project going?"

"Oh Commander! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! The project is practically finished. I just need to make a few more adjustments and he'll be all good to go."

"Good to hear Matsuoka. Make sure he doesn't end up like _the last one._"

"I can promise you, sir, I won't make the same mistake as last time."

"Good."

_The pain…It hurts…_

"Wow Matsuoka. That's some beautiful machine you have there."

"Oh thanks Nanase! His name is R1N01913 but I call him Rin for short."

"Gosh Matsuoka, you need to stop being so attached to your machines like that. I'm sure you don't a repeat of what happened last time."

"I know, I know but he's different! He's absolutely perfect now! I made sure of it!"

_Please…Make it stop…_

"So, Commander, how is Ri- I mean R1N01913 doing on his examinations?"

"Matsuoka, I have to hand it to you. R1N01913 is absolutely a work of wonder. He's passing all of his exams with flying colors. Don't spread this around but I think he could be the one we've been looking for all this time."

_Everything…It really hurts_

"Rin, I know you're a machine and you are still having a bit of trouble with your emotion chip but I just want to say that I'm so proud of you. Never could in my life could I see myself creating such a wonderful thing like yourself and I'm just so proud. Keep it up…son."

_I…I can't take it anymore…_

"MATSUOKA! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO R1N01913!?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! HE WAS WORKING FINE AN HOUR AGO!"

_Please…Just…_

"WELL FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM! DISABLE HIM OR SOMETHING!"

"I-I CAN'T SIR! I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY SON!"

_Make_

"MATSUOKA!"

_It_

"NANASE!"

_STOP…_

"…I knew you were too good to be true R1N01913. But I was wrong. You're nothing more than a monster and a killing machine. It's time to end you… for good."

_…_

_…._

_….._

_….._

_….._

_…_

_….._


	2. Chapter 2

Uniform? Check.

Socks? Check.

Tie? Check.

Homework? Check.

Backpack? Check.

Mackerel? Check.

I was just tying my shoelaces together when an all too familiar knock came to my door. Even before he shouted for me to hurry, I knew exactly who was at the door just by the way he knocked. 4 knocks that started at the top that went down in a straight line until the last one hit somewhere in the middle of the door. He did this every day and it never changed no matter the situation.

"Haru! Are you almost ready in there? C'mon, I don't want to be late on the first day of school!" shouted Makoto from behind the door, a bit of anxiety overtaking his voice as he called for me to come. I quickly finished tying my laces and, before he could knock on my door again, I opened the door and Makoto was revealed in mid-motion. Surprised, he stumbles a bit and catches himself on the frame of the door. "Ah Haru, you shocked me a bit! Ready?" I nod in response and walk past him to start heading to school. Shortly after, he catches up to me and we walk together to school.

The entire time we were walking to our school, Makoto was talking about how he was excited to start the new school year and how he was going to make sure that he got all As as he had been doing for the other years in highschool and all this stuff about how he wants to motivate everything on the swim team and some other things that made sense in his mind that he couldn't convey properly to me. Ever since I met Makoto when we were children, he was always an over achiever. Never once did he lose and give up. No matter how tough it was, with his own willpower, he got himself back onto his own two feet and ended up being the best that there could be. That even happened with him and swimming. He began fearful of even putting his big toe into the water and now he's one the strongest swimmers I've seen in my lifetime. Although I don't think I'll ever understand his mindset, I do admire what he does and I've grown to just silently support him from the side.

Eventually we reached Iwatobi High School and there were already groups of students in front of the entrance, possibly talking about their summers and what they want for this school year to happen. Most of these students wanted something that ranged from a simple ask to the dance to free tickets for a cruise that would take them all over the world. Honestly, I never saw the appeal in their wishes for a more complicated and chaotic life. Life is a simple thing and it should remain that way. At least, that's how I view it.

"Wow there are so many students here already!" Makoto said in shock as he viewed the others in awe and I swear I could see a little bit of competition in there as well. He turned to me. "Hey Haru, I don't want to leave you so suddenly but I didn't anticipate how many would here already and I need a head start. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I nodded in response, a bit confused why he would believe that people would fight with him to meet the teachers since most of them are more interested in getting caught up with their summers than anything else but I let him be. It's no use fighting with him when he gets like this. Makoto smiled, "Thanks Haru. I'll see you later then." And with that, he ran off to the wide double doors in front of the building.

I stood there for a few seconds when, all of a sudden, I heard a high pitch scream coming from behind me and I suddenly found myself on the floor with a slightly heavy mass on me. I feel a bouncing pressure on my back and then a pair of thin yet sturdy arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!"

Suddenly, I feel the pressure from my back dissipate and I turn around and see an annoyed Rei pulling on Nagisa's collar to get off of me while Nagisa is slightly struggling under his grasp.

"C'mon Nagisa, can't you control yourself for one moment?" said Rei as he pushed his glasses up in his usual fashion with his thumb and middle finger. Clearly his expression looked not only tired but frustrated, probably due to dealing with Nagisa all morning. Nagisa and Rei were a particularly interesting duo, especially with their differing personalities and the way that they became the closest of friends, even though Nagisa had pretty much stalked Rei in the beginning. Rumors were passing around that these two were in a secret relationship since friends wouldn't behave the way that they do. To be honest, sometimes I find myself questioning the validity of these rumors when I see them being all touchy and whatnot but then I find myself not really caring about that since I have better things to worry about then a bunch of rumors that are nobody's business to begin with.

"REEIII-CHANN! I want to hug Haru-chan!" squirmed Nagisa under Rei's grip. It seemed that the more Nagisa fought, the more Rei was determined not to let Nagisa win.

"Nagisa, you-"

"No Rei, it's completely fine," interrupting his comment, "I don't mind at all."

Rei gave me a look of confusion. "But Haruka, you-"

"I promise, it's fine" I tell him, giving him a small smile. Rei knows full well that I dislike Nagisa's way of showing affection but I can handle it. Just for today though.

With that, Rei sighs in exasperation and lets go of Nagisa's collar, allowing him to jump onto me and crush me in one of his koala like hugs. My breath begins to tighten a bit from his hold but it's nothing that I can't handle.

"So Haruka, what was your summer break like?" asked Rei with curious eyes.

Even though there were parts of the summer that we did see each other, most of us decided on different activities and didn't really get to see each other. I didn't have too much to say since I mostly stayed at home and practiced swimming but I did get to hang out with Makoto a few times throughout this summer so I recounted those adventures. However, while I had a quaint summer, Nagisa and Rei had way too many stories to tell of the adventures they both had together during the break. Nagisa even let go of me to animate some parts of the stories that apparently needed reenactment to "fully understand the scenario". I personally found it unnecessary but I don't really care enough to stop them.

This continued on until the shrill ring of the bell resonated throughout the school, which prompted the groups outside the school to disperse and head off to their respected classrooms. We agree to continue the discussions later and head to our respective classrooms with small chat in between.

The rest of the school was this slow moving blur that had nothing truly substantial occurring. The teachers today didn't teach much useful information since it was mostly introduction styled. I found myself mostly doodling in my notebooks and thinking about swimming which left me leaving the classroom in a haze, not really knowing what happened. To be honest, I find school to be tedious and distracting from swimming. Once you know how to play the game, it comes easy.

Lunch wasn't that much better. It mostly consisted of Rei and Nagisa rehashing their stories from this morning to Makoto with the same energy and animation like they had this morning. I found myself mostly gazing at the pool from the roof where we mostly eat lunch and watching its elegance as the waves slowly caress the surface, enticing me to jump in. I would have done so but when I had finally decided to do so, the bell rang to go back to class.

When the bell for the end of the school day rang, you could hear the excitement that floated amongst the rest of the students. Everyone was excited and happy that it was over so they could go out for the rest of the day and relax. I personally didn't care, I just wanted to get back home.

Normally Makoto walks with me back home but today his robotics club were meeting for their first club meeting and since he is an officer, he couldn't skip out. I didn't particularly mind though since I like the silence. Makoto has a habit of rambling about stuff I don't always understand so it's nice to have a change of pace once in a while.

When I arrive home, I cook some mackerel since that's my favorite and it's also one of the few things I can cook very well. My mom won't be coming home for another month so it's the perfect time to binge on it before she takes it away and makes me eat her food, especially since she hates mackerel with a fiery passion.

Once I finished cooking and eating, I cleaned up the area to make sure any grease or spices were not left to be seen. The garbage was full so I had to take it to the large garbage bin a few blocks down. I hated the trip but it was one of those necessities that needed be done to live a healthy and clean lifestyle and whatever.

When I stepped outside, I could feel the cool night breeze gently brush on my face and through my hair as I make my way down the narrow hill. Lights and laughter surround the night in the neighboring houses, leaving only me to be outside. Which is fine, I assume.

Since it is dark outside, it is hard to distinguish the old communal garbage bins on the side of the streets since they made with dark colors and materials but I see them in a matter of minutes. I set my garbage bag right against the bin and use both my hands to lift up the heavy lid that is almost encrusted to the rim.

Once the lid is up, I'm about to grab my bag when I see an odd shape lying at the bottom of the bin. The lack of light makes it difficult to distinguish what it is but there is definitely shininess to it and a sense of mystery surrounding it. Normally I wouldn't care what anyone dumps here but for some reason, my mind is curious and longing to know what it is. I can't look away no matter how hard I try.

Stupidly, I reach my free hand in there to feel what it could be when all of a sudden I feel a metallic arm.


End file.
